


Bring Me to Life.

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Celeborn and Legolas admit their feelings to each other.





	Bring Me to Life.

Bring Me To Life

 

How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb?  
Without a soul  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back home.

 

by Amy Lee / Ben Moody / David Hodges

 

 

Legolas nervously shuffled his feet. This was his first visit to the Golden Wood and he felt anxious about meeting the Lord and the Lady of Lothlórien. His father had warned him about the power the couple wielded and he was determined to keep his guard up.

 

“Legolas Thranduilion… You are most welcome here.” Galadriel seemed to float into the room and smiled gracefully at the flustered youth. Legolas had just reached his majority and Thranduil had sent him here to deliver a letter. But there was another reason for Legolas’ presence here – it was about time they met Thranduil’s heir and grew acquainted with him.

 

“My Lady…” Legolas felt awed, almost intimated by her power. He lowered his eyes and stared at the floor. “I am honored to make your acquaintance.” A fingertip brushed the skin beneath his chin and the gentle pressure made him lift his head so he had to look her in the eye. Her expression was warm and kind and he smiled shyly at her. Words wouldn’t come to him, so he remained silent instead.

 

“Child, you are most welcome here. I hope that you will make good use of your time here. Explore the lands, befriend the Galadhrim and feel free to move about as you please. You are our guest.” Galadriel released Legolas from her light touch and took a step away from him. She sensed her husband’s arrival and smiled at Legolas. “May I introduce Celeborn to you? The Lord of the Golden Wood and your host.”

 

Legolas nervously glanced at the Prince of Doriath and his breath caught. Age showed on Celeborn’s face, but its presence only enhanced his ancient beauty. The hazel eyes revealed wisdom and compassion, and the fact that Celeborn’s gaze was directed at him, made his heart miss a beat. Galadriel had struck him with awe and even fear, but Celeborn… Celeborn radiated energy, life and acceptance. He instantly felt at ease in the elder Elf’s presence and even smiled at him. “My Lord… I thank you for your hospitality.”

 

Celeborn’s heart opened and accepted Legolas’ surrender. That moment, destiny revealed itself to him and he knew their futures were entwined. /Galadriel, my love, how can this be?/

 

Galadriel inclined her head in thought. /I have seen fragments of your future in my mirror and your fate is linked to his. All will be revealed in time. For now, we should concentrate on making our guest feel at home./

 

~~~

 

No matter where he went, Celeborn always felt Legolas’ gaze following him. The golden-haired Elf was always close and seemed to follow him about wherever he went. Visions of their shared future became stronger the longer Legolas stayed in the Golden Wood and Celeborn’s heart grew heavy, realizing he would lose Galadriel in the end. But the Valar had been merciful and had placed Legolas in his way. /I cannot accept this, Galadriel./ He fought his fate with a vengeance.

 

/You do not have a choice, husband-mine. In the end, you will accept this. Know that I approve of what will happen in the future./ Galadriel watched them, seeing Legolas gravitate toward Celeborn each time they were close to each other. /Their time has not come yet, but it will./ She was certain of that.

 

~~~

Celeborn and Legolas managed to escape fate until the day that the Quest for the One Ring guided them to the Golden Wood.

 

~~~

 

Celeborn had never before seen a more enchanting sight, watching Legolas bathe in the river. Legolas’ long golden hair framed his handsome face and the large, blue eyes searched his. A lump of emotions formed in his throat and Celeborn forced himself to remain motionless, wanting to admire this vision of gold and silver a little longer.

 

The Prince possessed a trained and agile body which sported just a mild muscle tone. Legolas had the long, well-trained legs of a runner and the strong arms which made him such an able archer. Muscles trembled in the muscular back and Celeborn drew in a deep breath, following the elegant curve of Legolas’ spine toward the narrow hips. This Woodland Elf could take on any enemy and easily dispose of them. Celeborn would never make the mistake of underestimating this golden-haired Elf.

 

His gaze traveled lower and a deep moan fled from the back of his throat. Everything about Legolas was perfect. The Woodland Elf’s member was hardening and the sac looked soft, like it was made from velvet. His fingers itched to touch the hard flesh, but he maintained his distance.

 

Suddenly Legolas smiled at him and the Woodland Elf turned around, offering him a view of his compact behind. The firm mounds of flesh hid the opening to Legolas’ body and Celeborn wanted nothing more than to part them, massage them and explore the intimate area. “You are truly beautiful.”

 

Legolas left the water and inclined his head in greeting as he accepted the compliment. He had known they were headed this way from the first time they had met many decades ago. Back then, he had visited the Golden Wood on behalf of his father, carrying a message. Fire had sizzled between them. They had kept their distance back then, the new alliance between Mirkwood and the Golden Wood still too fragile. But things were different now. “I will leave again tomorrow,” he announced. “The Fellowship cannot linger here for long. The danger is too great.” He had never felt ashamed of his body before and it didn’t particularly bother him that he stood naked in front of the Lord of the Golden Wood. Maybe he even wanted Celeborn to lose control and touch him.

 

Celeborn nodded once. “I can sense the Ring’s presence and that makes me uncomfortable.” He wanted the One Ring gone from his Golden Wood, but he wanted Legolas to stay. The sexual tension between them increased, and seeing Legolas become aroused, erased all questions or doubts he might have had about the Woodland Elf. Both of them knew what would happen in the next few minutes. “Are you certain about this? Did you consider the possible consequences?” Legolas moved toward him, stalking him like a feline predator. Seeing the expression in the blue eyes made him hard. The fact that Legolas felt comfortable, parading in front of him naked told him that the Woodland Elf was a passionate soul.

 

“Aye, I considered them. Did you? What if your wife finds out?” Legolas wanted for this to happen. He had desired Celeborn since that first day, but what about Galadriel?

 

“She knows about this attraction and won’t stand in our way. Galadriel and I have been together for a long time. She will not hold this against you. I want you, Legolas. I have wanted you for quite some time.”

 

“I know you do.” Legolas came to a standstill in front of Celeborn, considering the elder Elf. “What would you do to me?” His long, elegant fingers began to undo the buttons of Celeborn’s robes.

 

“I would make you mine, if you would allow it.” Celeborn forced himself to remain still. He wanted Legolas to be in control – for now.

 

“You would take me?” His cock twitched, imagining Celeborn sinking into him. He pushed the fabric of the robes apart and they floated toward the ground, pooling around Celeborn’s feet. Beneath the robes, Celeborn wore leggings, but the bulge that revealed his erection was clearly visible.

 

“I would.” Celeborn licked his lips, quivering now that Legolas was running his fingers over his chest. “Are you a novice at this?” He didn’t think so. Legolas was too secure in his movements to be new at this.

 

“I have had lovers,” confessed Legolas. “But usually I am the one on top.” Seeing Celeborn’s expression, he smiled. “You did not think I had that in me? Do not let my appearance fool you.”

 

Celeborn cocked his head, loving the way Legolas’ fingertips rubbed against his hard nipples. “Do you enjoy being on top?”

 

“Much depends on my mood,” revealed Legolas, moving closer still. His hands traveled toward Celeborn’s groin and he undid the lacing to the elder Elf’s leggings. “Something tells me you prefer being on top. Is that true?”

 

“Aye, it is.” Celeborn decided to take control the moment Legolas pushed down his leggings, freeing his cock. “I would give you immense pleasure once I am inside of you.”

 

Legolas nodded his head once, cupping Celeborn’s testes and stroking the hard length. “It has been a while since I allowed someone to take me.”

 

“I will go slowly.” Now that matters had been resolved between them, Celeborn assumed control. He kicked off the leggings and now that he was naked, he deeply inhaled the midnight air. The mellyrn trees shielded them from any curious looks and he folded an arm around Legolas’ waist, pulling him close. Claiming those luscious lips for the first time made him moan. “You taste of honey,” he whispered, running the tip of his tongue along Legolas’ top lip.

 

Legolas smiled and pressed back, rubbing his erection against Celeborn’s. Looking into Celeborn’s ancient eyes, he was struck with awe. Never before had he had a lover as old, wise and powerful as Celeborn and he wondered what making love with the Prince of Doriath would be like. “Celeborn, I did not plan this.”

 

“Neither did I.” Celeborn ran his fingertips up Legolas’ spine and then cupped the back of the Woodland Elf’s head in the palm of his hand. “It is beyond me why no one ever bonded with you. Surely you had many suitors.” His other hand settled on Legolas’ buttock, massaging the firm flesh.

 

“I will only settle for an Elf who can make my inner light burn brighter and I haven’t found him yet.” Legolas felt nervous, feeling Celeborn press him close. His feet lost touch with the earth and before he knew it, the elder Elf had lowered him onto the grass. Flat on his back, he stared at the ruler of the Golden Wood, awed at what he saw. A glow emanated from Celeborn. The elder Elf’s body was rippling muscle and yet Celeborn’s touch had been tender. Would that change now? For the first time, he truly sensed the power that resided in the Prince of Doriath. It made him feel insignificant and he trembled, realizing that this powerful Elf wanted him.

 

Celeborn went down on his knees and indulged himself, looking at the agile body beneath him. He wanted to worship Legolas and was bent on giving as much pleasure as he would receive. Celeborn had always preferred to be the active one when making love and this time was no exception. “Please relax and enjoy what I am giving you.” Legolas trembled beneath his fingers when he placed them on the flat stomach. The long legs parted invitingly, making Celeborn smile. “You are eager.”

 

Legolas’ mouth had gone dry. Until now he hadn’t fully realized what he was about to do. Celeborn would claim him; this ancient, powerful Elf would be inside him and claim him. What changes would that evoke inside him?

 

Celeborn leaned in closer and claimed Legolas’ lips once more. Tenderly, he parted the lips with his tongue and teased Legolas into parting his teeth as well. His tongue slipped inside, exploring the wet warmth. He moved closer, kneeling between the legs and his fingertips trailed downward, caressing the chest, flat stomach and finally reaching Legolas’ groin. The Woodland Elf was erect and his fingertips danced over the sticky head. Pre-ejaculate already oozed from the slit, telling him how much the Woodland Elf wanted this. Legolas arched his hips and Celeborn’s hands trailed lower still, caressing the insides of his lover’s thighs.

 

Celeborn’s slow and tender exploration of his body caused Legolas’ insides to flutter. A part of him had expected Celeborn to take him fast and without much preparation, but he had misjudged the Lord of the Golden Wood.

 

Strong hands pushed beneath Legolas’ buttocks, lifting his lower body. “What are you…? Oh…!” Legolas swallowed his question, feeling something wet and soft slide down his hard length. It was Celeborn’s tongue, lapping at his cock.

 

Celeborn took his time enjoying his young lover. Running his tongue over the slit, he lavished it with saliva. Pulling back, he gently blew against the sensitive flesh, making Legolas twitch. The Woodland Elf squirmed beneath him and he took pity on his lover. Sliding his lips down the hard cock, he took in his lover’s length and then stilled.

 

The heat that now surrounded him was incredible and Legolas closed his eyes in bliss. He expected Celeborn to begin preparing him for intercourse, but instead the silver-haired Elf focused on giving him pleasure. Celeborn’s tongue teased his hard flesh and feeling the elder Elf suckle the head made him delirious with pleasure.

 

Celeborn now slipped both hands beneath Legolas’ tight buttocks and concentrated on bringing his lover to the edge. It wasn’t long before Legolas began to thrust and he took in as much as he could. Alternating suction, speed and pressure, he brought Legolas to orgasm. The younger Elf grew tense, thrust deeply and climaxed. Celeborn relaxed his throat and swallowed Legolas’ come, greedily sucking him dry. Legolas violently shook in his hold and Celeborn released the sated member, looking at his lover’s face. Legolas’ eyes revealed ecstasy and surprise. “I reckon you enjoyed that?” he said, teasingly. He rolled onto his side, facing Legolas and caressed the handsome face.

 

“I did,” said Legolas, panting softly. “But I did not expect it.”

 

“I pride myself on being an attentive lover,” whispered Celeborn, licking the sweat from Legolas’ face. “Everything about you tastes sweet. Even your seed.”

 

Legolas’ face grew flustered. “Will you take me?” He wanted to feel the elder Elf move inside him and he felt relaxed after experiencing such a powerful orgasm. “I want you to feel pleasure as well.” His hand stole down toward Celeborn’s groin and he curled his fingers around the rock-hard erection.

 

“I will claim you – eventually.” Celeborn considered his options. “Would your roll onto your stomach?”

 

Celeborn’s request caused a series of reactions inside his groin. He would have grown aroused again, had he not reached climax only a moment ago. “Of course.” He rolled onto his stomach and parted his legs once more, eagerly anticipating Celeborn taking him.

 

But Celeborn had different ideas. He reached for his robes and uncovered the vial of oil he had brought with him. He uncapped the vial and let a generous amount of oil flow onto his palms. Next, he straddled Legolas thighs and placed his hands, palm down, on the elegant back. Taking his time and finding pleasure in the mere act of touching his younger lover, he worked on the tense muscles located in Legolas’ shoulders. “You have been through many hardships these last few weeks. Let go and enjoy this.”

 

Legolas sighed and turned his head to the right so he could still peek at Celeborn’s gloriously naked body. His feelings for the elder Elf were deepening; partly because the ruler of the Golden Wood was so bent on pleasuring him and not on simply taking what he needed.

 

Celeborn’s large hands moved down the spine, working on knots and tense muscles. Legolas appeared relaxed, but the journey had taken its toll on the younger Elf. “Did you pull a muscle?” he asked, encountering a sore spot beneath Legolas’ shoulder blade.

 

“I did,” whispered Legolas, almost lured into sleep. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this relaxed.

 

“Are you purring?” Celeborn raised an eyebrow.

 

“I might be…” Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling Celeborn’s hands move lower. They settled on his buttocks, kneading the flesh. More oil was added and Legolas now purred loudly, expressing his contentment. He whimpered, feeling Celeborn part his buttocks. The elder Elf would claim him at last!

 

Celeborn poured more oil onto his palms and delighted in massaging the firm flesh. Running his fingers over Legolas’ buttocks and parting them, he spotted the opening to the younger Elf’s body. Leaning in closer, his tongue dashed out and moved over the guardian ring.

 

Legolas’ eyes opened in surprise. No one had ever done this to him and the sensation was divine. “Oh…” Mews fled his lips and he concentrated on the feelings running through him.

 

Celeborn continued to knead Legolas’ buttocks while his tongue danced against the ring of muscle. He began to exercise some pressure against the outer ring and felt Legolas yield to him. “Are you ready for me?”

 

“I am…” Legolas had grown hard again and wanted nothing more than to feel the elder Elf move inside him. “You will ruin me for all other possible lovers!” So far, Celeborn had made him feel things no one else ever had!

 

Celeborn chuckled and then bent down to press kisses along the curve of Legolas’ spine. Reaching his lover’s buttocks, he kissed them, forcefully sucking the firm skin and leaving weak marks on Legolas’ flesh. In the meantime, he poured more oil onto his fingers and placed one digit at the opening to Legolas’ body. “I want you to know that you are the most sensual and responsive lover I have ever had. I could grow addicted to you.” After uttering those words, he managed to push past the guardian ring and into the tight passage. He stilled, allowing Legolas to relax and to grow comfortable with the invasion.

 

The slow pace Celeborn was setting was driving Legolas out of his mind. He had never had such an experienced and attentive lover before and Celeborn was doing incredible things to him.

 

Feeling Legolas’ passage adjust to the invasion and loosen, Celeborn moved his finger about in the channel, stretching his younger lover. At the same time, his lips attached themselves to the back of Legolas’ neck, teasing and licking the skin there. “How does this feel?”

 

“Nice… very nice,” whispered Legolas, trying hard not push back. “I am ready for more.”

 

Celeborn reacted by carefully pulling out. He added more oil and placed two fingers at the entrance to Legolas’ body. He inched inside, slowly and carefully. Then he stilled again, giving the Woodland Elf a chance to grow accustomed to the fuller sensation. “Still comfortable?”

 

“Aye.” This time Legolas couldn’t stop himself and he pushed back. “I need you now.”

 

Celeborn moved his fingers inside the loosening passage, considering Legolas’ request. Aye, the younger Elf was relaxed and ready for him. “How would you like me to take you?”

 

Legolas bit his bottom lip now that Celeborn was rubbing against his prostate. The touch set off a series of flares in his groin and he whimpered, almost growing crazy with need. “Please…”

 

Celeborn continued to massage Legolas’ prostate, considering their current position. “You deserve ecstasy, my love.”

 

“Oh, take me!” Legolas was pushing back against Celeborn’s fingers, not caring that he might come from the sensation alone.

 

“Not like this…” Celeborn removed his fingers from Legolas’ body and soothed his upset lover by kissing a shoulder. “Roll onto your side for me.”

 

Frantic with desire and the need to find release, Legolas obeyed and turned onto his left side. “I do not know what you have in mind, but please be quick. I need you.”

 

“Oh, my love, I will.” Celeborn claimed Legolas’ lips, silencing him. At the same time, he moved. He was still kneeling behind Legolas, but now also straddled his lover’s lower leg. He bent Legolas’ upper leg, maneuvering him into the desired position. “I will give you unspeakable pleasure. I will give you ecstasy you never experienced before.”

 

A fine layer of sweat formed on Legolas’ body, realizing what Celeborn had in mind. One of his former lovers had once claimed him in this position, but his partner had been inexperienced and hadn’t gotten the angle right. That time, making love had been torment.

 

Placing one hand at the small of Legolas’ back, Celeborn curled the fingers of his other hand around his oiled cock and positioned himself for penetration. “Look at me, Legolas.” He needed the eye contact, as he wanted to make certain that Legolas felt nothing but pleasure during this act. Legolas’ large eyes met his and he read the need in them. Resolutely, he pushed past the guardian ring and into the hot passage. He halted and rubbed Legolas’ lower back. Celeborn released his cock, which was only barely inside Legolas’ body and rested his hand on his lover’s upper thigh. “Legolas?”

 

“I am fine,” panted Legolas, grateful that Celeborn was going slow. The elder Elf’s cock was larger than those two fingers and he needed the moment to adjust to the invasion. “You can move now.”

 

Celeborn bit his bottom lip in utter concentration and pushed in another inch, halting again. Legolas trembled beneath him and he rubbed the damp skin. “Still fine?”

Legolas swallowed, convulsively. “Aye.” Celeborn inched further inside and a mind-shattering sensation erupted from his lower body. Celeborn had gotten the angle exactly right and now massaged his prostate. Panting softly, he tried hard not to bite his bottom lip. Suddenly Celeborn inched in the rest of the way and buried himself inside his body. “Aiya!” He couldn’t remember someone ever filling him so completely before. Celeborn was deep inside him, but he didn’t feel much discomfort, as he was relaxed and his lover’s cock constantly massaging his prostate. He brought his hand to his lips and suckled the skin in order to keep from screaming out.

 

Reading the Woodland Elf’s body language, Celeborn realized it was time to move. Concentrating on getting the angle right, he moved slowly inside his lover, more intent on rubbing Legolas’ prostate than pounding into him.

 

The slow pace Celeborn set pushed Legolas toward the edge. Had Celeborn sped up, he would have reached orgasm, but the slow strokes kept him on the edge, never pushing him over.

 

Celeborn drew in a deep breath and watched Legolas’ ecstasy-driven eyes. The younger Elf was delirious with need and almost entranced. Maintaining his slow pace, Celeborn aimed for Legolas’ prostate again… and again… and again…

 

Legolas could take this no more and lifted his head, staring into Celeborn’s eyes. Seeing the rapture in the hazel eyes made him feel special. Celeborn was doing everything in his power to make certain he enjoyed this. “Celeborn, I…”

 

Celeborn merely smiled and wrapped his fingers around Legolas’ erection. “We will come together.” Stroking his lover’s hard flesh in time with his slow thrusts, he felt Legolas tremble beneath him.

 

Unable to keep back, Legolas screamed in ecstasy. Rapture exploded in his groin and spread throughout his body in tidal waves. He had never experienced such a powerful orgasm before and seed flowed from the head of his erection. Shaking violently, he rested his head on the grass and rode out the orgasm.

 

Celeborn closed his eyes in bliss, feeling Legolas reach his climax. Contractions formed around his cock, massaging him. Leaning in closer, he rested his upper body against Legolas’ and managed to claim the trembling lips in a soft kiss. Letting go, he climaxed and released his come deep inside his lover’s body. Celeborn wrapped his arms around Legolas and they stayed that way until their feelings of ecstasy began to fade.

 

Lifting tired eyes, Legolas stared at Celeborn. “No one ever…”

 

Celeborn licked Legolas’ pointy ear and remained silent, giving his lover a moment to compose himself.

 

Drained, Legolas panted, trying to regain control over his body and his emotions. “I cannot remember it ever being so perfect.”

 

“Thank you. That is the biggest compliment you could pay me.” Celeborn licked the nape of Legolas’ neck, distracting his lover as he slowly pulled out.

 

Legolas yelped, feeling Celeborn leave his body. He was trying hard to comprehend what had just happened – how complete Celeborn had made him feel. Celeborn *had* ruined him for all other lovers. No one would ever make love to him in such a perfect and tender way again.

 

Celeborn’s sated sex had left Legolas’ body and he spooned behind his younger lover. He hoped their sensual encounter had given Legolas courage and new strength to complete the dangerous journey he had committed to.

 

Legolas closed his eyes and pushed back, savoring the feel of Celeborn’s muscular body behind him. This would all be over shortly – he wanted to relish these last moments.

 

~~~

 

“Are you sore?” Concerned for his lover’s well-being, Celeborn rinsed the long golden hair. They had waded into the river and the water had cleansed their bodies of the evidence of their lovemaking.

 

“I am not. You were gentle.” Legolas, whose back was toward Celeborn, turned in the embrace. Studying the elder Elf, he was struck with awe. Celeborn was a force of nature and the knowledge that they had made love filled him wonder. “Why did you choose to make love to me?” Celeborn could doubtlessly have any Elf he set his mind on.

 

“Because your beauty struck me.” Celeborn’s fingertips caressed Legolas’ face. “And your strength. Your mind is strong – so strong.”

 

Legolas grew flustered. “I am not strong.”

 

“Do not believe them when they whisper behind your back. They see your beauty and mistake it for weakness. Do not listen to their words. You are a seasoned warrior, Legolas.”

 

Legolas’ eyes widened. “How do you know…?” How did Celeborn know what humans and Elves whispered behind his back? That they often thought him beautiful, but weak?

 

“I know many things,” whispered Celeborn, pressing a kiss onto Legolas’ brow. “I also know that we will meet again and that I will hold you in my arms again. You will survive this quest and you will return to me.”

 

“Do you possess the gift of foresight?” He knew Galadriel possessed it!

 

“I do,” whispered Celeborn, longingly looking into the large eyes. “You will return to the Golden Wood and you will find Lothlorien empty, except for me. I will wait for you. My wife and my Galadhrim will sail West, but I will stay here.”

 

Legolas was afraid to believe the conclusion he had just reached, but he had to voice it. “Was it more than lust?”

 

“It *is* more than lust,” stated Celeborn, soothingly stroking Legolas’ quivering back. “It is love.”

 

Legolas released a shuddering sigh and rested his head against Celeborn’s shoulder. “I cannot believe that…”

 

“What?”

 

“That an Elf like you can love me. You are old, Celeborn… You have seen much. Surely there must be someone more worthy of your love? When I look into your eyes I see wisdom – wisdom gathered over long millennia. You are…”

 

“I am Celeborn, Legolas. Nothing more, nothing less. And I desire you… I love you.” Celeborn wrapped his arms around his younger lover’s shoulders. “You still have plenty of time to accept this. Do not worry about our future. I have seen it and we will be together.”

 

Legolas raised his head to look into Celeborn’s eyes. He saw sincerity there – he saw truth in them. “I love you,” he whispered, finally admitting his feelings.

 

“I know you do. And I return those feelings.” Celeborn buried Legolas in a tight hug, determined to hold his lover close until the morning came. They would have to part then, but the separation wouldn’t last forever. They would be in each other’s arms again.

 

~~~

 

Parting was sweet sorrow for them. They met before the Fellowship left the Golden Wood and Legolas proudly presented his new bow to the Lord of Lothlórien. “Thank you for this gift.”

 

“I am certain you will put it to good use. Keep Frodo safe.” Celeborn’s heart felt heavy, knowing only too well that more dangers awaited the Fellowship, and more specifically, Legolas. “Return to me once the quest is over. I will be here – waiting for you.” He gathered Legolas in his arms and guided the younger Elf’s head onto his shoulder. “It has been an eternity since I felt such love. Do not die during this quest. You *must* return to me.”

 

“And what about the lady Galadriel?”

 

“She won’t be here by the time you return. She is already preparing to sail for the Undying Lands.”

 

“And you won’t?” Legolas lifted his head, probing the hazel eyes.

 

“I want to stay here. At least until after Arwen has passed away. Aye, she has chosen a mortal life,” he said, informing Legolas of his granddaughter’s decision. “She had chosen a mortal life because she wants to be with Estel. I understand why she did it.”

 

Legolas pressed close against Celeborn’s form. “I must admit that love has touched me as well. I have developed feelings for you.”

 

Celeborn chuckled and ran his fingers through the golden hair. “Be honest with me before you leave.”

 

Legolas grinned and chuckled. “You know the truth then?”

 

“It started the first time you visited the Golden Wood. The attraction was instant and mutual.” Celeborn deeply inhaled the Woodland Elf’s scent. “If only you could stay with me, but the Fellowship needs you. They would be handicapped without your eyes and ears, and not to forget your bow.”

 

“I promise to return to you,” said Legolas, pulling away from Celeborn so he could look into the hazel eyes. “Once this is over, I will come to you.”

 

“I will be waiting for you.”

 

~~~

 

“You want to send an army to Helm’s Deep?” said Galadriel, pondering Elrond’s proposal. “You *do* realize that you are sending these Elves on a suicide mission? Only a handful of them will survive.” Elrond making this suggestion surprised her. She would have expected Celeborn to ask her to send reinforcements into Rohan, but not her son in law. She knew of the love Celeborn bore Legolas and the fact that the Woodland Elf was trapped at Helm’s Deep would have urged her husband into action. But Celeborn was old and wise and knew better than to sacrifice lives because he loved Legolas. “What do you think of his suggestion, husband-mine?”

 

Celeborn was startled into awareness. His thoughts had been with Legolas, hoping that the younger Elf was still alive. He sought out his wife’s gaze. “I advise against it. Many of our Galadhrim will die defending that keep.” He would have marched for Helm’s Deep himself, but he would never endanger the lives of the Elves entrusted to him. He noticed Elrond’s displeased expression and cringed. He wanted to support the half-Elf because it would mean strengthening what remained of the Fellowship at Helm’s Deep, but he couldn’t.

 

“Then we will ask for volunteers,” said Elrond.

 

“I still advise against it,” replied Celeborn, his heart aching for his young love and the danger Legolas was in.

 

“My Lords? My Lady? May I speak?” Haldir stepped into the royal talan, and seeing them nod, he continued. “My men and I discussed this matter and a large number of volunteers have stepped forward. If you allow it, I will lead them.”

 

“I cannot allow this,” whispered Celeborn, shocked. “You would march toward certain death!”

 

“We know and accept that.” Haldir sounded calm and was in control of his emotions. “Elrond is right; we need to make our last stand alongside the humans.”

 

Celeborn shook his head. “I beg of you, do not do this!”

 

But Haldir merely gifted his Lord with a melancholy smile. “This must be done.”

 

~~~

 

“Would you like for me to convey a message to the Prince of Mirkwood?” asked Haldir. They were about to depart. Galadriel and Elrond were talking to the volunteers, wishing them well. Haldir however, had sought out Celeborn. Seeing Celeborn’s puzzled look, he added, “You weren’t alone beneath the mellyrn trees when you made him yours, my Lord.”

 

Celeborn cringed and successfully fought the blush that threatened to surface on his face. “You saw us?”

 

“Orophin and I were merely passing by. We did not mean to infringe on your privacy.”

 

Celeborn swallowed, nervously. “Tell him that I love him and that I am still waiting for him. He will understand.”

 

“I will.” Haldir gave his Lord a warm smile, seeing the love reflected in the hazel eyes.

 

“And would you give him this?” Celeborn hadn’t thought he would actually get the chance to gift this to his lover. He placed a broach in Haldir’s hand.

 

Haldir’s fingertips softly caressed the mithril pin, depicting a tree with long branches and detailed leaves. “It is beautiful. The blacksmith who created it was a true master of his trade.”

 

“My parents gave it to me when I reached my majority. Give it to him. He will need something to hold on to when the Shadow grows stronger.” Celeborn lowered his eyes. “I want to go with you and fight.”

 

“You cannot do that, my Lord. You are too valuable to Elven kind to die in battle. You must survive.” Haldir bowed and took a step away from his Lord. “I will convey your message to Legolas and present your gift to him.”

 

Celeborn briefly felt insecure. Did Legolas still love him? Or had the distance and the peril he was in changed his feelings? Wasn’t he making himself incredibly vulnerable?

 

“Take heart, my Lord,” said Haldir, seeing the doubt in Celeborn’s eyes.

 

Celeborn released a deep sigh. “Hurry to Helm’s Deep, Haldir, and keep him safe for me.”

 

“I will.”

 

~~~

 

“You are most welcome!” Aragorn greeted Haldir first, ignoring etiquette and embracing Haldir tightly. He had never before been so happy to see Elves! Their presence here gave him new courage!

 

Next, Legolas descended down the stairs to greet him and Haldir grabbed his forearms, smiling warmly at him. He needed to keep Legolas in place long enough to deliver his message and maintained his hold on the other Elf’s wrists. “Seek me out later. I carry a message from Lord Celeborn.”

 

That moment, Legolas was very glad that Haldir had such a tight hold on him for he swayed, hearing those words. The Lord of the Golden Wood hadn’t forgotten about him!

 

~~~

 

“He wants you to know that he loves you,” whispered Haldir, walking beside Legolas as they sought their way inside the keep’s bowels. “He is determined to wait for you and he wants you to have this.” Haldir uncovered the pin and placed it in Legolas’ palm. “It is a family heirloom.”

 

Legolas came to an abrupt stop. “He really loves me,” he whispered, stunned that Celeborn would part with this. During these last hours despair had come over him and he had even challenged Aragorn’s judgment. Now he took heart again, curling his fingers around the mithril pin. He would survive the upcoming battle – he had to! He needed to return to Celeborn!

 

~~~

 

Almost a year later, Legolas entered the deserted woods of Lothlórien. Much had happened since Haldir had given him Celeborn’s mithril pin. The Uruk-hai had attacked Helm’s Deep and during that battle, Haldir had died. Visions of Haldir’s dying moments still haunted him at times. So many Elves had died at Helm’s Deep!

 

It had taken him a while to find his way back here. He had been forced to stay a while in Minas Tirith to witness Aragorn being crowned King. His old friend had married Arwen and he had left the happy couple only a few weeks ago. Aragorn had pleaded with him to stay, but his heart called him to the Golden Wood and its ruler.

 

The Galadhrim had sailed months ago, following the Lady Galadriel West and so he found the Golden Wood empty. Legolas dismounted and left Arod behind. The horse instantly began to graze. He walked through the forest as if in a trance and cocked his head, trying to locate the Lord of the Golden Wood. /Celeborn, where are you?/

 

He moved toward the heart of Lothlórien and climbed the stairs of the royal talan. Something was pulling him close and a smile surfaced on his face, feeling the texture of Celeborn’s mind reaching out to him. /I am here./

 

Legolas stepped into the talan and searched the space. Celeborn sat on his throne, a lonely figure. /Are you asleep? Is that why you did not come to greet me?/ Advancing on Celeborn, he saw that the eyes had closed. /You are trying to maintain your strength by drawing it from the lands itself./

 

The eyes unexpectedly opened and a hooded expression lay in them.

 

“It is I. I have come to you – just like I promised.”

 

Celeborn blinked several times. He had felt Legolas approach, but hadn’t been able to sever his connection with the lands that quickly. “Aye, you are here,” he whispered in a heavy voice. “You came back to me.”

 

Deciding that this wasn’t a time for Elven modesty, Legolas walked until he stood in front of the lone figure. The other throne, which Galadriel had occupied until not so long ago, was empty now. “I have missed you.” Legolas stalked closer still and crept upon Celeborn’s lap, straddling the elder Elf’s thighs. “Did you miss me?”

 

“I felt incomplete without you.” Celeborn raised a shaky hand and touched Legolas’ face. A jolt moved through him, realizing the Woodland Elf was real and not a figment of his imagination. “You survived.”

 

Legolas cocked his head, wondering about the distant expression in Celeborn’s eyes. “How long have you been like this? Alone and disconnected?”

 

“Months… I lost count. But you are here now…” Celeborn rested his large hands on Legolas’ shoulder. “You feel warm.”

 

“I know of a way to make you feel warm as well.” Legolas disliked seeing the detached expression in Celeborn’s eyes and decided more drastic measures were necessary to bring his lover back to reality. “The first time we made love you brought me to life. Now let me do the same thing for you.”

 

Shivers crept up Celeborn’s spine, hearing the promise in Legolas’ voice. “Please… I need you.”

 

Legolas’ fingers were already pushing the fabric of Celeborn’s robes apart. The ancient Elf was naked beneath the robes and Legolas ran his fingertips down the chest. Rubbing the flat stomach, he gave Celeborn a predatory smile. “I missed this. I missed feeling you beneath my fingertips.”

 

“Touch me. Bring me to life.” Celeborn released a shuddering breath, feeling Legolas’ fingers brush against his lax member.

 

Legolas leaned in closer and kissed Celeborn. Deepening the kiss, he explored his lover’s mouth, relishing the fact that he was in control this time. He suckled Celeborn’s bottom lip before releasing the soft flesh and then rose from the other Elf’s lap. Kneeling in front of the Lord of the Golden Wood, he gently parted the powerful legs and moved closer.

 

Celeborn’s breath caught, realizing Legolas’ intentions. He rested a hand on the golden hair and massaged the scalp. “Yes…” he purred, feeling that first, delightful lick bestowed onto his member.

 

Legolas lapped at the head. He purred and the sound erupted from deep within his throat, surrounding the awakening flesh and causing it to harden. Cupping Celeborn’s testes, he rolled them over the palm of his hand. He wrapped his fingers around the hardening shaft and took in the length, determined to bring Celeborn to orgasm.

 

Celeborn stroked Legolas’ golden hair. Lazily, he watched Legolas, who took in more and more of him until the younger Elf had completely taken him into his mouth. Thrusting upward, he heard Legolas whimper and a smile surfaced on Celeborn’s face. “Make me come, Legolas.”

 

Legolas grew aroused at hearing that order and wanted nothing more than to touch himself. But Celeborn’s needs came first and he concentrated on bringing the silver-haired Elf to orgasm. Celeborn’s thrusts became deeper, wilder, and the Lord of the Golden Wood used his hold on his head to force him to take him deeper.

 

Celeborn threw back his head, buried himself in Legolas’ warm mouth and climaxed.

 

Like Celeborn had done that first time when they had made love, Legolas swallowed the elder Elf’s essence. Sucking on the head, he milked the last droplet of come from his lover. Only then did he release the twitching flesh and licked him clean. Purring, he rested his head in Celeborn’s lap, savoring the feel of Celeborn’s fingers moving through his golden tresses. “Did I reclaim you?”

 

“You made a start,” whispered Celeborn, loving Legolas all the more for giving this to him. “But I need more.” Legolas lifted his head and looked at him. The love in those blue eyes took him aback, making him feel humble. Their love was an unlikely one and yet it was flourishing.

 

“Look at me.” Elegantly, Legolas pushed himself to his feet. Standing in front of Celeborn, he slowly removed his boots, socks and shirt. Running his fingers over his chest, he pinched his nipples into hardness. “Do you feel rooted in life yet?”

 

“Almost, but I still need more.” Celeborn needed Legolas to rekindle his fire.

 

Legolas smiled and removed his leggings. His erection bobbed free and he stroked the hard flesh, throwing back his head and moaned. “I need you too.”

 

Celeborn watched the golden vision move through the room. “What are you looking for?”

“This.” Legolas had found a vial filled with oil and took it with him when he returned to Celeborn’s side. “Watch.” Naked, he straddled Celeborn’s hips once more. Lifting himself away from the elder Elf’s lap, he coated one finger with oil and reached beneath him. “One…” he whispered, penetrating himself.

 

Celeborn was growing hard again, seeing Legolas breach himself. “Two…”

 

Legolas’ eyes filled with need, adding more oil and pushing two digits past the guardian muscle. “I need you… I need to feel you inside me. I need to confirm this bond.”

 

“Then do it.” Entranced, Celeborn watched Legolas raise himself. He quickly slipped his hands beneath Legolas’ buttocks and slowed his lover down when Legolas impaled himself. “Slowly…”

 

Legolas whimpered now that Celeborn’s cock slowly opened him up and he welcomed his lover’s support. Slowly, tormenting slowly, did Celeborn finally lower him. His lover’s hard flesh continued to slide inside and he bit his bottom lip, unable to hide the discomfort he was in. Celeborn steadied him and Legolas drew in a deep breath. His eyes sought out his lover’s, giving him a grateful look. Handing control over to Celeborn, he was content to let his lover lower him further onto his cock until he was firmly seated in the silver-haired Elf’s lap. “You are rooted deep inside of me now. Did I reclaim you?”

 

Celeborn smiled at the younger Elf and placed his hands on Legolas’ hips. “I should have known you would find a way to bring this old tree to life.”

 

“I have only just begun,” hinted Legolas, teasingly.

 

“Will you ride then? And bring us release?”

 

Legolas wrapped his arms around Celeborn’s shoulders for support and rested his head on a powerful shoulder. “I will.”

 

“Slowly,” cautioned Celeborn when Legolas raised himself abruptly. He slid his hands into position again, cupping Legolas’ buttocks. That way he could temper his young lover.

 

Legolas raised his head and looked into Celeborn’s eyes, seeing the love in them. Complying, he slowly impaled himself, appreciating the fact that Celeborn’s strong hands supported him. It wasn’t long until they established a slow and comfortable rhythm. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss and moans floated from Legolas’ lips into Celeborn’s mouth. All discomfort had faded and pleasure took over now that Celeborn’s cock rubbed against his prostate. “I won’t last long,” managed Legolas in between kisses.

 

“Then come for me.” Celeborn let go of one buttock and curled his fingers around Legolas’ erection. “Come for me…” Pumping the hard flesh, he claimed Legolas’ lips again, his tongue chasing and dueling with his lover’s.

 

They reached orgasm simultaneously and Legolas rocked atop of Celeborn, overwhelmed by sensation. He called out Celeborn’s name and collapsed against the ‘Lórien Elf. Lifting sated eyes, he smiled. “After we made love that first time… I remained faithful to you… I wanted only you.”

 

Celeborn smiled and kissed Legolas’ brow. The same thing was true for him. “And now you have me, my beautiful Prince.”

 

The end


End file.
